Othmar's Silly Mario Bros
This Page is About the Super Mario Franchise. Super Mario Bros Benson: Bowser had captured the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. So now a plumber named Mario and his brother Luigi must rescue her and restore peace. Unfortunately, Bowser has used his magic on 7 of his minions and placed them in castles to stall Mario and Luigi. Mordecai: Why It Rocks? * Rigby: Extremely fluent and smooth controls and proper momentum. * Gordon: The layouts of the game make speedruns fun. In fact, the Sonic series was created after Yuji Naka made a speedrun of the game. It also helps to get over the early levels quickly. * James: Further popularized the side-scrolling genre. * Sir Topham Hatt: Music that compliments each type of stage. * Skips: The mushrooms allow Mario to grow to a larger size and get hit once causing him to shrink back. * Sandy: After getting the mushroom, Mario is able to obtain the fire flower, which will allow Mario to shoot fireballs to damage enemies. Like the mushroom, Mario is able to get hit once before shrinking back. * Charlie Brown: Different stage types allow for variety. The overworld is bright and cheerful and the more common stages. The underworld is dark and feature a ton of bricks that can be destroyed. The water stages allow the Player to swim around and avoid enemies and the castles have obstacles that must be avoided. * Muscle Man: Many copies were bundled with Duck Hunt, which was a light gun game. Two games in one. Digit: Why it Sucks? * Inez: You have to start the game from scratch every time you run out of lives or if you hold A and press start at the title screen. * Buzz: You cannot make the screen scroll backwards, thus preventing you from backtracking. * Linus: If you get a Fire Flower as Small, You will only become super. Game Dates Super Mario Bros 2 Super Mario Bros 2 (For Super Players) Was too Frustrating for American Players. So Doki Doki Panic was remade as The American Sequel to Super Mario Bros 1. Because of this, Bowser, His minions, The Fire Flower, Item Blocks, Bricks and Pipes are not Present. Super Mario Bros 3 Super Mario Bros 3 was released around Halloween 1988 for Japan. It Later Made it to the U.S. around Valentines Day 1990, After the Game Boy was Released. Super Mario Bros 4 Question: Is There Really an Super Mario Bros 4? Answer: Yes! There is an Super Mario Bros 4. Super Mario World IS the 4 in Japan. Mario Game for the Super NES CD Add-on To Complete with Sega's CD Add-on, Nintendo and Sony Plan to make an CD-ROM Add-on. Because the plan was scrapped, No games were made. (NOT EVEN A SINGLE MARIO GAME!!) WHO NEEDS A NINTENDO CD-ROM?! THE WII AND WII U DOESN'T ALLOW DVD, CD, OR BLU-RAY! Super Mario 3D Kart Super Mario Kart was the First Mario Kart Game, Dated 1992 for the Super NES. The First 8 Drivers # Mario # Luigi # Princess # Yoshi # Toad # Koopa Troopa # Donkey Kong Jr. # Bowser This is the ONLY Game with Donkey Kong Jr. Donkey Kong took his role in the further games. Wario and The Blue Spiked Shell are not Present in this Game either. (As it was Released the Same Year as Super Mario Land 2, Wario's Debut) Super Mario 3D World, Dated 2013 for the Wii U, Has a Stage Named "Mount Must Dash" (World 3-6). It is Themed After the Mario Circuits from the First Mario Kart Game, As Mario Kart 8 has yet Included Mario Circuit. Category:Video Games